just_dance_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Payphone
"Payphone" by Maroon 5 is featured on Just Dance: Serious but Fun. Dancer 'Classic' The regular character is a young man and wears all these: *Purple complex T-shirt. *Blue suspenders. *Brown jeans. *Strawberry red socks. *Raspberry-colored sneakers. *His glove is light blue. *Resembles a mix of Adam Levine, Big Bang Theory's Sheldon, and One Direction's Niall Horan. Extreme Version The Extreme Dancer is a male who wears the following: *Chocolate-colored tank top. *Cranberry-colored, ripped jeans. *Unzipped black vest. *Light pink sneakers. *His glove is purple. *Orange messy hair, similar to Ed Sheeran. Background 'Classic' The background might be with crashed cars. At some points, phones appear. 'Extreme' The usual Extreme backdrop, duh! Gold Moves 'Classic' The classic routine has only one gold move: Only Gold Move: Hit the floor twice. 'Extreme' The extreme choreography has three gold moves, which are all the same: All: Just punch the air. Dance Mashup Theme: Ex-Girlfriends Dancers (No Repeats): *Payphone (JDCR2) *Limbo (Sweat) (JD2014) *Don't Drop That Thun Thun (JDCR2) *Feel So Right (JD2014) *Walk This Way (Old School) (JD2015) *Blurred Lines (Extreme) (JD2014) *On the Floor (JD4) *Holla at the DJ (JD:CR) *Only Girl (In The World) (JD3) *Waking Up in Vegas (JD2014) Party Master Mode *Payphone *Drama Queen/It's Raining/African Swim/Rising Hand *Shake It/Shake Clap Night/Lose Mind/Russian Rumble *You Know Me/Snappy Dress/Peace And Love/Sweet Strikes *The Thinker/Happy Stroll/At The Wheel/Wind Up Pony *Wide Lunges/Frog On Fire/Tear It Up/Sweaty Girl *Great Goodbye/In Da Pit/'Africa'/'Club Can't Handle Me' *Protest/Spring Clap/Cyber Punch/Puppet Pulse *Hitch Home/Bridal Boogie/Super Snap/Cute Kicks *Pretencious/Cyber Man/Windscreen Wiper/Side Push *Shake It/Shake Clap Night/Lose Mind/Russian Rumble *You Know Me/Snappy Dress/Peace And Love/Sweet Strikes *The Thinker/Happy Stroll/At The Wheel/Wind Up Pony *Wide Lunges/Frog On Fire/Tear It Up/Sweaty Girl *Great Goodbye/In Da Pit/'Here's to Never to Growing Up (Eddzaa Remix)'/'Bring Me To Life' *Protest/Spring Clap/Cyber Punch/Puppet Pulse *Hitch Home/Bridal Boogie/Super Snap/Cute Kicks *Pretencious/Cyber Man/Windscreen Wiper/Side Push *Day Dreamer/Hipster Gym/'Hideaway'/'Do What I Like (Solo Version)' *Calling The Flames/Air Guitar/Fashionable Shake/Trendy Slide *FrouFrou Dance/Cardio Lunge/Dance Of Joy/Why Me *Foxy Lady (PSU) + Jump and Feel (WIIU)/Funky Frog/Sexy Booty Shake/Cross Jumpy *Klonoa's Dream/Sing Everybody/Where Am I/Rolling Leaf *I'm Out/Various Kitty/Sexy Tiptide/Shake Your Booty *Great Goodbye/In Da Pit/'Somebody to Love'/'We Are The World (Short Version)' *Protest/Spring Clap/Cyber Punch/Puppet Pulse *Hitch Home/Bridal Boogie/Super Snap/Cute Kicks *Pretencious/Cyber Man/Windscreen Wiper/Side Push *Payphone Captions 'Classic' *Peace-Out *Call Me *Rushing Through The Veins *Mr. Phone 'Extreme' *Jawbreaker *Everything is Fine *Sick Call *Punch High Trivia *This is the official clean version, in which "sh*t" is replaced with "it", and "f***ing" is replaced with "stupid". **Wiz Khalifa's part was also removed. Videos File:Maroon 5 - Payphone (Explicit) ft. Wiz Khalifa|'WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT!!!' File:Payphone - Maroon 5 (No Rap Clean Version) (Lyrics) HD|Thank the Lord, I found the clean lyrics on YouTube!!! Category:Songs Category:Songs with censored words/phrases Category:Songs With Clean Version Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs With 1 Gold Move Category:Songs with Mash-Ups Category:Songs with Extreme Routines Category:Songs With Party Master Mode Category:Love Songs Category:Shortened songs Category:Serious Songs Category:Fun Songs Category:Just Dance: Serious but Fun Category:2000 to 2100 Category:21st century